


ШКОЛЬНЫЕ ГОДЫ ЧУДЕСНЫЕ

by Tressa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressa/pseuds/Tressa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бобби пришел в команду по бейсболу десятиклассником, он был застенчивым пацаном с прыщами, пухлыми губами, без друзей и без надежды на популярность. Ему было неплохо один на один с любимыми комиксами и Героями меча и магии, но отец велел ему записаться в команду, и Бобби пошел записываться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ШКОЛЬНЫЕ ГОДЫ ЧУДЕСНЫЕ

**Author's Note:**

> Канон говорит нам, что Бобби лишился одного яичка из-за холода и что он и Бронски ходили в одну школу. Все остальное исключительно хедканон. И да, в моем хедканоне Бронски зовут Джимми.

Бобби Финсток стоял в коридоре школы и смотрел как к нему приближается скалясь Джимми Бронски в компании двух здоровенных парней в форме санитаров.

\- Финсток! Тренер Бобби Финсток! Какая приятная неожиданность. Как там говорят? Кто не умеет делать, учит? Ты у нас профессор Финсток? Я рад, что ты хоть в чем-то "про", Бобби.

Ему на миг показалось, что время вернулось на 20 лет назад и он снова новичок в команде по бейсболу, а капитан команды собирается поучить его жизни.

Бобби с трудом выдавил банальность про то, что профессора преподают в колледжах, а Бронски продолжил скалится как голодная акула и потребовал привести к нему сумасшедшую девчонку, которая сумела улизнуть из его кабинета.

Когда санитары отправились на ее поиски, Бобби рухнул на стул и дрожащими руками достал бутылку с остатками скотча из нижнего, запертого ящика и выхлебал все, что там было, совершенно не ощущая вкуса.  
***  
Бобби пришел в команду по бейсболу десятиклассником, он был застенчивым пацаном с прыщами, пухлыми губами, без друзей и без надежды на популярность. Ему было неплохо один на один с любимыми комиксами и Героями меча и магии, но отец велел ему записаться в команду, и Бобби пошел записываться.

Тренер Смит не интересовался тем, что происходит вне поля и капитан команды, ученик выпускного класса Джимми Бронски наводил ужас на новичков разделяя и властвуя.  
“Сейчас я буду учить вас жизни, салаги”, говорил он подражая то ли кузену, который служил в армии, то ли отцу, который провел не один год в тюряге.

Бобби был вечным запасным, и надеялся, что его как обычно не заметят. Он во все глаза смотрел как Бронски и его подпевалы издеваются над очередным новичком, понимая, что происходящее гадко, но не имея храбрости что-то предпринять.

Однажды тренер Смит велел ему отнести и разложить биты и мячи после окончания тренировки и в душе Бобби оказался последним. Он слышал как дверь раздевалки хлопнула и расслабился, полагая, что остался один в этом крыле. Он быстро вымылся и вернулся в раздевалку, бросив полотенце на скамейку, когда крепкая рука схватила его за волосы на затылке.

\- Ты думал я не вижу, как ты на меня пялишься, ты пидорок что ли? - спросил его Бронски, скалясь во все зубы.

\- Я? Что?! Нее-ет, - проблеял Бобби, заливаясь краской по самые плечи, и прикрываясь обеими руками.

\- Скажи-ка мне, Бобби, как ты видишь свое место в команде, ты хочешь быть подающим или принимающим? - задумчиво спросил Бронски, сжимая его волосы так крепко, что у него выступили на глазах слезы. А когда Бронски резко дернул руку вниз, то он инстинктивно схватился обеими руками за голову, пытаясь облегчить боль. Его ноги подогнулись и Бронски дернул его еще раз, заставляя встать на колени и не выпуская волосы из рук.

\- Значит принимающим, - протянул он. - Ну что же, Бобби, покажи мне как ты умеешь принимать, и если мне понравится, то может быть ты даже выйдешь на поле в следующей игре.  
Это был какой-то кошмар, Бобби зажмурился и задышал ртом стараясь не разреветься в голос, когда ему в губы ткнулся толстый, не обрезанный член.

\- Соси, сука, и если посмеешь пустить в ход зубы, я выбью их тебе все до одного, - прошипел Бронски.

Бобби Финсток был натуральным мальчиком, который посмотрел в своей жизни немало порнухи и девки в этих фильмах всегда сосали так, будто ничего лучше в своей жизни не пробовали. А он давился и задыхался, пока Бронски с садистским удовольствием ебал его в рот, не выпуская волос из рук. Он не знал сколько это длилось, ему казалось, что целую вечность, хотя в реальности прошло, наверное, не больше четверти часа. Бронски спустил ему в рот, прижал еще раз покрепче к себе, заставляя уткнуться носом в заросли волос вокруг члена. Бобби показалось, что сейчас он умрет, в глазах потемнело от гадкого вкуса и ощущения чужих паховых волос у него во рту.

Бронски наконец отпустил его, небрежно обтер свой конец футболкой Бобби, застегнул брюки и отправился к выходу.  
\- Увидимся завтра на тренировке, соска поганая, и не смей больше пялится на меня, понял? - бросил Бронски через плечо и вышел из раздевалки.

Бобби метнулся к туалету и его стошнило, а когда желудок опустел, то он еще долго сидел над унитазом, размазывая по лицу слезы и сопли и понимая, что если хоть кому-то узнает о том, что произошло, то у него останется один выход: взят отцовский револьвер и вынести себе мозги.

Бобби казалось, что он в аду; каждый раз приходя на тренировку, он не смел поднять глаза на капитана, который скалился и подмигивал ему со значением, но больше ничего не предпринимал. Их команда играла с переменным успехом, но даже когда они выигрывали, Бобби никогда не оставался на празднования, понимая, что поганой соске не место среди лучших атлетов школы.

В марте последний матч проходил на поле Бикон Хиллз, их противники приехали не сами, с ними были девочки из группы поддержки. Бобби засмотрелся на одну из них - у нее были длинные светлые локоны, и грудь наверное размера четвертого, не меньше. Когда она прыгала, грудь прыгала как бы вместе с ней и Бобби, сидя на скамейке запасных, не мог отвести от нее глаз.

Они выиграли с минимальным преимуществом и вся команда отправилась праздновать победу в лес, который начинался почти сразу за стадионом. Они остановились на пол-пути к дому Хейлов, этих странных чуваков, которые жили здоровенной толпой в одном доме посреди леса, разожгли костер разложили вокруг него пледы и начали праздновать. Бобби бродил от группы к группе, пытаясь завести разговор и прикладываясь к стаканчику, в котором плескалось дешевое, крепкое пиво.

Вскоре стемнело, и веселье стало набирать обороты. Все пили, некоторые парочки целовались и обжимались вокруг костра, кто-то притащил бум бокс и из колонок доносился хриплый голос Декстера Холланда, который пел про парня, который вместо Айс Къюб купил Ванила айс, но все равно ничо так чувак, как для белого. Бобби замерз и решил, что с него хватит. Он отошел в сторону чтобы отлить, расстегнул штаны и оперся одной рукой на дерево, чтобы не потерять равновесие, когда в него сзади врезалось тело, прижимая к дереву.

\- А что это наша командная соска тут делает? Дрочишь, вспоминая капитана команды Бобров? Я видел, как ты с него глаз не спускал всю игру. Тебе было мало, когда я дал тебе отсосать, да, сучка? Ты хочешь крепкий член в задницу? Думаю, я могу тебе это организовать.  
Бронски сдернул его расстегнутые штаны и Бобби почувствовал, что обмочился от липкого ужаса, который снова накрыл его как тогда в раздевалке.

Бронски отступил, брезгливо скривился и велел:

\- Раздевайся и становись на карачки.

Бобби развернулся и сделал шаг в сторону словно под гипнозом. Он медленно снял кроссовки, наступая на задники путаясь в джинсах, которые болтались вокруг его щиколоток, переступил через них и остался стоять моргая пришибленно, словно теленок, которого привели на бойню.

Бронски критически осмотрел его и поморщился.  
\- Ну так, третий сорт не брак, - протянул он, расстегивая ширинку и оглаживая наливающийся член. - А когда я с тобой закончу, соска, я завяжу на тебе бантик, скотчем, и подброшу к мотелю, где ночуют Бобры. Может тебе перепадет еще и от того голубка, с которого ты глаз не сводил, а может и его дружки кинут тебе пару палок. На колени, сучка!

Последние слова Бронски вывели Бобби из ступора и, вместо того чтобы подчиниться насильнику, он рванул в лес, оступаясь, падая и снова поднимаясь, он ждал удара в спину или окрика, но за ним никто не стал гнаться. Уже под утро его нашел кто-то из Хейлов и привел к себе домой, после чего вызвал скорую. Все происшедшее списали на пьяные выходки глупых подростков. Бобби никому не рассказал, что произошло, он раз за разом повторял, что слишком много выпил и ничего не помнит.

Бобби провалялся в больнице несколько недель. Он обморозился, ему даже удалили одно яичко и долго и нудно лечили пневмонию, которая не хотела отступать и не поддавалась обычным антибиотикам. Когда доктор сообщил ему что его на днях выписывают, и он снова сможет пойти в школу, он только кивнул и той же ночью проскользнул в комнату персонала и украл бутылочку со снотворным, но медсестра заметила его состояние и его спасли, промыв желудок, поставили диагноз клиническая депрессия и отправили в клинику неврозов.

Когда он все же вернулся домой, отец все рассуждал о нюнях не способных ни пить, ни играть в бейсбол, ни отвечать за свои поступки, но мать вступилась за него впервые за много лет и пригрозила отцу разводом, если он продолжил давить на сына. Больше в этот год в школу он не вернулся. А на следующий год Бронски в школе уже не было, и жизнь казалось наладилась и пошла своим чередом, пока кошмар из прошлого не вернулся, чтобы напомнить о себе.

***

В музыкальной комнате странная девочка стояла, согнувшись над пианино, она умоляюще просила дать ей еще минутку. В паре шагов от нее Бронски включал и выключал шокер, который стрекотал как гремучая змея, готовая кинуться на добычу.  
… Идем, детка, ты знаешь, что я люблю и умею применять профессиональное оборудование, - донесся до тренера ненавистный голос. Бобби Финсток не мог защитить себя, когда ему было 16, но он точно знал, что не позволит этому садистскому ублюдку причинить боль этой девчонке, и не важно сколько шариков в ее голове не хватает. Он шагнул вперед, перехватил руку с шокером и ткнул его мудаку в шею.

\- В нашей школе дедовщина строго запрещена, - сказал он, глядя как самый страшный его кошмар извивается на полу у его ног, словно дождевой червяк, которого перерезало пополам лопатой. После чего развернулся и отправился на урок.  
“Кажется, это называется закрыть гештальт”, подумал он, улыбаясь.


End file.
